From a Weed to A Rose
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: This is a MukuroX Hiei fic don't like it don't read it no flames ... A Parody to Miss Congeniality


-1Chapter One: Hell No!

Mukuro was asleep on her huge pillow thing, Hiei came in and she woke up "Hiei do you have anything better to do than bother me?' Mukuro ask wakening up. "Hn" Hiei said handing her a piece of paper, Hiei hid his laughter in with inside, he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Mukuro rose an eyebrow "okay..." she said reading the paper, Her eye twitch "WHAT!" she yelled, Hiei jumped then burst into a laugher. Mukuro growled "they must be insane! I will not do such a thing!' she yelled her eye still twitching. Hiei now rolling on the floor laughing'yeah its hard to see you winning a beauty pageant! I mean..." Hiei said he continued to laugh. Mukuro growled dropped kicked him.

Mukuro growled 'Tell Koemna that I said no...make it a HELL NO!" she said. Hiei got up and rubbed his head"whatta brutal chick!" Hiei said to himself. Mukuro glared at Hiei 'what was that!" she said. Hiei blink "nothing" he started to sneak away. Mukuro grabbed him by the collar "why would Koemna want me to be in the pageant/' she said calmly. Hiei blinked 'because he needs a girl that can protect herself to go under cover and protect this other chick, so he thought of you...he says that he will give you half of Makai..to rule forever." Hiei said. Mukuro thought for a moment. Hiei blinked "Hn..." he said. Mukuro blink 'fine. But this better be worth it!" Mukuro said letting go of Hiei. Hiei sighed "I just don't want to get involved" Hiei said. Mukuro smirked evilly "oh yes you are" she said. Hiei growled "why?"

Mukuro grabbed him by the collar "Because! you short and I'll pound you if you don't!" she said. Hiei gave a small 'Meep Brutal Chick!" Hiei said. Mukuro glared "you I can hear you" she said. Hiei shrugged "its true" he said. Mukuro punched him over the head "Baka!" she said.

Hiei rubbed his head "okay come on we need to co to Reikai to let Koemna know" He said. They both left for Reikai

They enter Koemna's office, Mukuro looked around and saw the toddler, she rose an eye brow "is this the prince of Reikai this toddler?' she said holding in her laughter. Koemna sighed 'whatever anyway down to the point." Koemna said. Koemna flipped the screen on 'you know the demon world beauty pageant is coming up, we need you Mukuro to go under cover as one the girls, so you can protect her' He said a picture of a white hair women with fox ears and tail "so Yunasune can stay alive, she is the princess of her village...she well is very slow and ditzy" Koemna said.

Mukuro sighed 'so I'm babysitting?" she asked. Koemna smiled 'yes you are you will protect all the girls in the pageant. now we must get you ready " Koemna said with an evil grin. Mukuro blinked "ready for what can't I go as I am?' she asked. Hiei and Koemna burst out laughing. Mukuro glared, the stopped 'no its not called under cover for nothing. " Koemna said. Hiei just continued to snicker.

Koemna sighed 'You will meet up with Kurama and Yusuke, they will show you to your hair and make up things" Koemna said. Mukuro rose an eye Brow "make up and dresses...HELL NO!" she yelled. Hiei continued to laugh, Koemna glared "yes make up and dresses it under cover don't you get it yet?" he said. Mukuro mumbled under her breath. Koemna smiled "good " Yusuke and Kurama walked through the door "okay good luck with this Yusuke Kurama do well and I will raise your pay" Koemna said. Hiei blinked 'HEY why don't I get paid!' Hiei said. Koemna ignore him.

The four of them left Koemna's office. They headed to the make up and dressing room in Reikai. Mukuro continued to mumble under breath, Kurama heard "screw this, I will kill everyone, and I will kill Hiei for making me do this" Kurama sweatdroped. They made it to the room. Hiei disappeared and ran the other way, Mukuro growled "Damnit_! He ran away! _Mukuro thought.

Boton and Yukina and even Keiko walked out "alrighty its time to do your make up and hair" Boton said, Happily. Mukuro growled and glared, Boton gave a small "Meep!" Yusuke dragged Mukuro inside 'our money is on you so get moving" Yusuke said. Mukuro growled "I will kill you all' she said. Yusuke laughed "you hang with Hiei too much" he said.

Mukuro was put through hell, Hiei was eating a Candy bar, Mukuro sneaked out and grabbed one, Kurama took it away from her and handed her a carrot, Mukuro growled. Kurama walked away. Hiei took a huge bite of his donut "yumm.." he said in a teasing way. Mukuro rolled her eyes and when Hiei wasn't looking she threw her carrot at him. Hiei got hit in the head "Owch! what a brutal chick!" Hiei yelled.

A day passed and it was around 3pm. Hiei and Koemna was waiting outside the room. The door opened and Yusuke, Kurama came out with there jackets over their shoulders and wearing sunglasses, The girls behind them. Mukuro behind the girls.

She changed a lot well her appearance. Her body was heal, her hair was down to her waist, it was back in a low pony tail. she wore jeans a red shirt and a black leather jacket over that. ahead also black high heels. She had sun glasses

Koemna smiled 'Nice work! You guys are great." he said. Hiei and Kurama bowed "it was mostly the girls, but Kurama had a plant that could heal any scars no matter how old they were" Yusuke said. Kurama smirked "yup"

Hiei blushed"..." he was very speechless. Mukuro glared at him. Hiei gave a Meep. Hiei blushed even more "you look great.." he said. Mukuro smirked, Hiei continued 'from the train wreck you were before" he said adding his 2 cents. Mukuro growled. Hiei gave a Meep. Koemna laughed "so how are you feeling Mukuro" he asked. Mukuro glared: I haven't slept in 2 days nor ate anything and I still have my aura don't mess with me" she said while walking but she tripped "damnit! its the 4th time!' she yelled standing up "damn shoes'


End file.
